


Missing You (Revised)

by Jewlz_Anne121



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewlz_Anne121/pseuds/Jewlz_Anne121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Doctor Who story, hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You (Revised)

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hey guys this was the first story I wrote back in May of 2009 my last year of secondary school and exams whey! (Sorry I do ramble but keep reading). I did post this story before on my old account on Fanfiction.net called jewlz-sheridan but I've now updated it a little and corrected mistakes and grammar. I think I also wanted to do one shot chapters as in my previous posting of this I had chapter one and a separate title for this. Anyway I hope you like it and please review as I would like to continue writing when I have the time, 
> 
> Thank you Julie_Anne121.

The Doctor runs past at the speed of light toward the TARDIS running from the local police as he'd had upset them. He attacked one of the officers, because it wasn't a real officer it was an Alien!

Entering the TARDIS the Doctor threw his trench coat over the railing while running up to the main console, he than started pushing buttons and running around the column. The blue box headed to the time vortex with the mystical ship groaning and moaning. After arriving in the timeless vortex the Doctor sighed while throwing himself on the 'Captain's seat'.

"How you doing old girl?" The doctor asked tiredly and the TARDIS hummed a reply which was translated in his head.

"I am fine Theta no need to worry, you know you should be asking yourself that" 

With a grunt the doctor stood up and headed toward the corridor. Moving down the dust coloured walls with hands in his pockets walked down numerous corridors, left, right, right again than left and was outside a wooded door with a carved flower on the top panel.Opening the door with a grim face the doctor moved into the room, it was covered with dark pink walls, a light pink carpet and a light wood coloured double bed that was also covered in pink covers and pillows. 

A large oak wardrobe filled one whole wall and a desk with mirrors running along the length of it leaning against the wall, on the desk is make-up, hair products more pink things and many alien artefacts when she and the doctor visited different worlds.Around the sides of the desk were photos of the two of them together many in his 9th regeneration as well as the current 10th regeneration. One that really caught the doctor's eye was one of her and his current form, arms around each other in a tight hug grinning at the camera. Deep sadness filled his stomach as he picked the picture up with the clear framing embracing it, he walked to the bed avoiding the clothes on the floor and laid down curled in a small ball with clutching the photo in one hand and one of the fluffy pink pillows in the other.

"I miss you Rose" The doctor whispered as a small tear made its way down his saddened face and closed his eyes.


End file.
